


早安

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 临别前的问候。





	早安

Spock醒来时，他的丈夫正静静地坐在床边。Jim的背影轮廓融化在新瓦肯的晨光里，往日的活力罕见地内敛与一动不动的身躯中。人类一头金发乱七八糟地翘着，散发着朦胧的水汽，他感受到了爱人苏醒的意识，半转过身轻轻打了一个招呼。

“早上啊，亲爱的。”

清晨的问候将瓦肯人尚未完全清醒的意识里所有的褶皱熨平。Jim的脸背着阳光，然而Spock仍然能够看到那个熟悉的微笑。人类的亲吻带着薄荷牙膏的味道，湿润的痕迹在Spock的脸颊上久久不散。

“早上好，Jim。”

瓦肯人张开手臂，配合着人类依偎过来的身体将他纳入自己的怀抱中。Jim的肩膀嵌入Spock的双臂之间，他钻入Spock搭在腰上的被子里，冰凉的双脚蹬着Spock睡裤裤管卷起的小腿。

“很冷。”Jim呢喃着。

他们的链接里传过Spock轻微的责备。Jim咯咯笑着，渐渐升温的手绕着Spock的肚脐打了一个圈，带着隐秘的情绪伸进Spock的裤头里。瓦肯人的器官在渐渐侵袭的情感中逐渐胀大，一些窸窣的声音点缀着断断续续的喘息声，压抑着在空气中散开，不愿打破清晨困意尚未消散的静谧。

Spock翻了个身，将人类压在身下。Jim的肩膀被手肘撑起，后背的骨头包裹在阳光下金黄的皮肤里，像是鸟儿展开的双翅。Spock不记得Jim何时脱掉他松松垮垮的睡衣。他缓慢地进入人类，结合的过程漫长得似乎花费了瓦肯人一生的时间。他们相识时的年纪尚是对宇宙一知半解的时候，半生的摩擦与试探后终于获得了互相的理解与从容的默契。Jim发出沉闷的叹息，Spock几乎能感受到他埋在枕头里的脸颊上滑过的眼泪。

“我爱你。”Spock听到自己说。

他的身体在离开Jim时感到寒冷与空虚。粘稠的液体在床单上散发着腥热的味道。Jim翻身将想要起身梳洗的Spock拢在怀里。

“我一会儿就走了，Spock，你真的不想一起来吗？”

“Jim，你知道我另有事务。并且，你所亲历的事件，我也将感同身受。”

他们交换了一个短暂的亲吻，接触不足一秒。Spock感到自己的嘴唇在触碰中微微变形，仿佛亲昵的厮磨仍然在延续。

不合逻辑的。这是他陷入睡眠前的最后一个念头。

-

Spock在晨光中醒来，金黄的阳光在他身侧冰凉的床铺上跳跃。

他稍微梳理自己花白的头发，裤头的黏腻冰凉顺着神经一点点包围了他意识之海断裂的纽带。Jim在床头冲他微笑，冲印相片的边缘已经开始渐渐发黄。


End file.
